Are You Afraid Of The Dark
by FairyWhereAreYouGoin
Summary: It's been a year since Gray went on a job by himself and never returned. Everyone in Fairy Tail has been looking for him ever since. But what happens when Natsu finally finds Gray and see's what has become of the ice-make wizard? Can Natsu convince Gray it's fine to go back to Fairy Tail or will Gray run and go into hiding yet again? *GrayXNatsu Story, Rating may change*
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay here is my new NatsuXGray story :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did so I could make my favourite shippings be together T_T XDDD**_

_**Enjoy :3**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

Prologue

_I ran away from Fairy Tail for a reason. No one needs to know what the hell I've become. But how could it have happened? Why did I have to accept that job request, none of this would have happened if I did. It's horrible that I have to live through this day in and day out. It's not fair, I could never face anyone I knew after that._

_So I left and I left for a good reason. I feel guilty about it yes but I can't hurt anyone I love because of this torture I'm being put through. I miss the one person I truly love though and it's heartbreaking that he's tracked me down a few times already and I had to run off before he could find me._

_My name is Gray Fullbuster and I have been turned into a werewolf because of a job I shouldn't have done alone._

_**Okay, please tell me what you think :D it's a little weird but it will get better I hope :333333**_


	2. Chapter One

**_Yay new chapter :) Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on the prologue now here is the first chapter :D Enjoy_**

**_-CrayCrayTam_**

**_Replies to reviews:_**

**darkhuntressxir**:_yeay new story! __**-Yay! *Dances around***_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___Ahhhhhh werewolf this should be fun __**-Hell yeah it will! :D**_

**dreamscometrue410**:_Seems to be promising, make longer chapters please xD __**-Hopefully this story will since there will be three point of views explained :D**_

**TheSlayerGirl**: _Sorry I don't like wear wolfs (••)q __**-Oh well :3**_

**Litao**:_ Oh my Gosh ! A werewolf ! I just want to read the next chapter now ! Promise to be really interesting ! __**-I hope it will be interesting for you :3**_

Chapter One

_**Gray**_

"I know your close by ass, show yourself!" I shouted looking around the forest I have been walking for two days now. I sighed, 'If that moron didn't put that damn curse on me then maybe I would be chilling at the guild maybe having a fight with Natsu.' I thought blushing a little. I mentally slapped myself. "Stop thinking about that. If that dick head is near me he will read my thoughts." I whispered telling myself off.

I went on a job request a year ago to get rid of some dark wizard, I thought I would be able to take the job easy since he was a low level wizard but I was wrong and I got my ass owned by him which resulted in him using a curse of the werewolf on me and every six days I turn into the werewolf. I sighed, 'Luckily I can still use my magic, or I would be screwed.' I thought shoving my hands into my pockets.

I heard a soft giggle behind me and froze, 'So the scaredy cat sent his shadows after me.' I thought angrily. Every time I was close to catching him he would run and leave his shadow creatures to deal with me. The creatures jumped out of the bushes and I dodged the first attack by jumping in the air and landing a small distance away from them, when they charged at me again.

I ducked and kicked one sending it into the tree I felt one hit me in the side and I fell to the ground and jumped up taking a breath before positioning myself and closed my eyes. "Ice-Make Hammer!" I shouted slamming my hand down. I landed on the ground and opened my eyes to see that all the shadows were crushed under the hammer.

I smiled before walking away. "You guys are getting easier and easier to beat." I said waving my hand and walking towards whatever town was near me. 'Man I need a god damn shower.' I thought angrily. Let's just say having good sense of smell _isn't _the best. "Now I know how Natsu feels." I said laughing a little.

I found the path that lead to the end of the forest and found the opening. I smiled and closed my eyes when I felt the warm sun hit my skin. It was freezing in the forest not to mention there was no sign of a sun anywhere.

I opened my eyes and looked frowned a little when I realised where I was, "Hargeon. That's close to Magnolia." I mumbled. I ignored the thoughts of anyone being here and walked into the town. I pulled out the money I had in my bag and saw I had enough to stay one night. "Damn it, I need to find money and fast." I said as I shoved the money into my pocket.

"Hey did you hear what happened with the Fairy Tail wizards that are here?" I turned around and saw two girls talking, one had brown hair and the other had an auburn orange hair. The brunette girl laughed. "Yes I heard, I can't believe that happened and look what I managed to take when that Celestrial Wizard wasn't looking." She said and held up a gold key.

I glared and walked over to them. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice you have my friend key. Could I please have it back or I will go to the guards and tell them what you just told your friend there." I said trying not to sound as angry as I did. The girl rolled her eyes and threw the key smiling. "Go find it then." She said and I walked past them.

Keeping an eye on where I saw the key fall. Sometimes this werewolf power comes in handy when I need them. Like when I need to find my way out of a forest, I use my nose to smell the town closest, when I get attacked by random shadows, bandits or other wizards, I use my ears to hear them from a distance and my eyes I can see further than most people.

I walked over to the grass and picked up the gold key and looked and it and gasped. 'Damn it it's Loke's key.' I thought, not wanting the spirit to randomly appear. "I guess I will have to give this back when I break this curse. Sorry Luce, but you won't see Loke for a bit." I said sadly and walked around to find a hotel somewhere.

I found one that let me stay and I had the longest shower of my life before getting changed and walking back into my room and laying down on the soft warm bed. "Gray, where the hell have you been?" I jumped and turned to see Loke standing there. 'Damn it, I knew he would come out sometime.' I thought and sighed,

"Do I really have to say?" I asked pouting and he nodded. "You found my key so you have to return me to my master. So tell me now because everyone has been worried and you don't know how happy they all become when they hear that you've been seen." Loke said and I looked at the ground.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Lucy, Natsu or anyone. Understand? I will get you back to Lucy as fast as I can." I said and Loke nodded his head. "Ever hear of the shadow wizard Xavier?" I asked and Loke eyes went wide. "You took the job to take him out!? Gray you're an idiot. What curse did he put on you, I can tell it's not a stupid one like what he done to Natsu." Loke said trying not to laugh.

"Heard of his Werewolf curse?" I asked and Loke stopped laughing and looked over at me with the most serious face I've ever seen him use. "You do realise the only way to end it is to kill Xavier right?" He said and I nodded my head. "What do you think I've been trying to do for the whole year." I said and Loke sighed. "Well I will let you sleep, night Gray. Please get me back to Lucy soon, she would most likely be worried." He said before disappearing into thin air.

"Don't worry Loke, I will find a way." I said closing my eyes and drifting off into a sleep.

**Natsu**

"Oh my Natsu you're just so cute!" Mira said picking me up and holding me up in the air and I glared at her. "What is so cute about being turned into a puppy!?" I shouted and she giggled a little, "Looks like Xavier was tougher then you all thought? Did you get any answers to what happened between him and Gray?" Master asked and Erza shook her head.

"He turned Natsu into that before we could ask him." She said and Lucy and Happy sighed sadly. "What are we going to do? If other people see Natsu they will think he's just a random dog and take him home." Happy said, "Way to have faith in me!" I shouted and looked over at Lucy with puppy dog eyes, 'Thank god I can do this.' I thought evilly.

"Fine. Happy Natsu, do you two wanna stay with me until you turn back to normal?" Lucy said and we nodded our heads really fast. "Yes! Thank you Lucy!" We shouted and she rolled her eyes before picking Happy and I up and leaving. "Well I'm going home now, so let's go." She said. "Wait, I wanna stay and talk to everyone longer." I shouted trying to get away but her grip was too strong on me.

We arrived at Lucy's house and she put me down on the ground and Happy jumped onto my back. "Oh no!" She shrieked. "Your shriek was way too loud." I mumbled rubbing my ears and I turned to Lucy to see her looking over her keys. "What?" I asked bluntly and she looked like she was about to cry. "Lucy please don't cry!" Happy and I shouted running over to her.

"Loke's key! It's gone!" She shouted and I placed my paws onto her lap. "It's okay! We'll find it!" I said sticking my tongue out happily to show I was smiling. "You look so cute doing that!" She said and picked me up and cuddled me close. "Lucy! Put me down!" I shouted and she placed me onto the ground. "Now where am I sleeping? I'm tired." I said bowing my head down and Lucy picked me up and plonked me onto her bed. "Stay above the covers!" She said and Happy and I nodded.

I cuddled up to Happy and fell asleep straight away.

**Lucy**

After having a quick shower I walked into my bedroom and saw Natsu and Happy sleeping on my bed. "They're so cute!" I whispered happily before getting changed into my pyjamas and jumping into bed. "I-Igneel?" I heard Natsu mumble in his sleep. "Poor thing." I said sitting up accidentally waking Happy up.

"Sorry!" I whispered and he smiled. "It was actually Natsu who woke me up." He whispered back and we both looked at Natsu. He looked so cute in puppy form. He was a German Shepard he has a small pink spikes at the top of his head and his scarf wrapped around his neck. "G-Gray?" he mumbled and Happy and I looked at him. "This is new?" Happy said tilting his head to the side. Obviously him talking about Igneel was normal but Gray was a surprise. I gave Natsu a pat on his head. 'I wonder what goes through that head of yours.' I thought before cuddling up to my pillow. Trying not to cry that I lost Loke's key.

"Lucy, don't cry. We'll find Loke don't worry." Happy said yawning and cuddling up to Natsu and falling asleep.

_**Now how is Gray going to get Loke back to Lucy without being spotted? Find out next chapter :D**_


	3. Chapter Two

_**Two updates in one day! YAY! n_n Enjoy this chapter :3**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___Gray needs to return that key to Lucy. And Natsu misses Gray...aww and T_T poor Natsu __**-He does he does XD and yes poor Natsu does miss Gray :((((((**_

Chapter Two:

**Natsu**

_I had been walking around a forest for what seemed like hours. Thank god my dog form had gone away now. I turned the corner when a shadow flew over me I looked up and gasped. "I-Igneel?" I said completely shocked. I started running following the flying shadow. "Igneel!" I shouted with happiness._

_Igneel then flew down and landed in front of me. I smiled and ran up to him and hugged his leg. The only place I could hug him and I heard the dragon smile. "Natsu, it's been a long time. I'm so sorry for leaving you." He said and I tightened my grip. 'It's fine! You're here now and that's all I care about!" I said trying not to cry._

"_I'm sorry Natsu, but I must leave you yet again." Igneel said sadly. I felt tears well up in my eyes now, 'No I can't cry.' I thought. "Igneel please don't leave me again!" I said trying to hold onto him but he gently pushed me away and flew off. "Igneel! Don't leave me please!" I shouted with tears streaming down my face as he disappeared into the distance._

"_Natsu?" I turned around and felt I smiled appear on my sad face. "G-Gray?" I said and the raven haired boy walked towards me smiling. "It's been a while? Almost a year?" He said looking up at the sky then back at me and then the ground sounding like he was panicking._

"_Gray are you okay?" I asked and he looked up and smiled. "Yes, never better." He said smiling again and I walked over to him. "You don't look okay...Where have you been all this time?" I asked him and he sighed. "I really don't want to say that." He mumbled and I grabbed him by the shoulders and punched his face._

"_You;re an ass you know that right!? You leave for about a year and give no word to anyone and you just don't say why!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" I shouted grabbing him by the shirt collar. "Natsu let go of me." He said and I sighed and let go._

"_I still don't understand what happened to you. It's not fair everyone is worried, hell even I was worried and that's saying something!" I said standing up and Gray jumped up and looked over at me, his dark eyes seemed to be turning a bit red._

"_Run please, get out of here." he said and I froze. "What do you mean?" I asked as he fell to the ground I ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Gray!" I shouted and he pushed me away, surprising me by how strong his push was nearly making me hit a tree. "Run Natsu." He said holding his chest as if he was in a lot of pain._

_Before I could jump up and run shadows started surrounding us. "Damn it I'm too late!" Gray shouted as darkness covered us both. I felt someone grab me as a wild crazy laugh started, the person who grabbed me wouldn't let go of me and started running dragging me with._

_I pulled away from the person and turned towards the shadow. "Natsu don't!" I knew it was Gray who grabbed me. I took a deep breath, "Fire Dragon's roar!" I shouted and fired my fire at the shadow only to have it absorbed and the shadow laughed. "**Do you really think that attack would work?**" It asked laughing._

"_Try this then!" Gray shouted and stumbled forward, "Ice-Make Lance!" He shouted and sent his ice towards the shadow and it was sent back towards us. I grabbed Gray and started running back. 'We're so close to the guild and this thing is stopping us! Why!?' I thought but lost my grip on Gray when he fell forward._

"_Gray!" I shouted running over to him. He looked over at me and his eyes turned red._

"Natsu wake up!" Lucy shouted picking me up and shaking me. "I'm up! I'm up! Stop!" I shouted and she placed me back on her bed and glared at me. "You're lucky you're so cute right now in that dog form or I would kick your butt outta here." She said and I smiled. "That's the only good thing to come out of this spell now let's just get to the guild." I mumbled jumping off her bed.

I couldn't believe that the same dream wouldn't leave my head. It's happened everyday ever since Gray never came back and it's really frustrating me. I sighed and ran to the kitchen, digging through Lucy's cupboards for some food. I found some and ate as much as I could.

Just as I finished, Lucy picked Happy and I up and we walked towards the guild. "You know I have legs I can use!" I shouted as Happy jumped onto Lucy's head. "Yes I understand that but still for some reason there are a lot of people here today so I thought that I would carry you for once." She said shrugging. "You've carried me since the moment I turned into the puppy! Just let me go!" I shouted.

Lucy dropped me to the ground when we arrived at the guild. As I was about to run off Levy walked over and picked me up. "Oh come on! Will you put me down!?" I shouted and Levy sighed, "Guess since everyone else knows maybe you two should." She said looking down.

"What is it?" Lucy and Happy asked at the sometime why I was grumbling. "Gray was spotted in Hargeon." Levy said and I looked up at her. "What!? When!?" I asked and she smiled. "Yesterday." She said and I squirmed out of her grip. "You mean when we were there!? You've got to be kidding me! How come we didn't see him the-"

"Sorry for the interruption but where is Lucy?" We all looked at the guild doors and saw Sabertooth's two dragon slayers. Rogue and Sting with their Exceeds. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Erza asked and they ignored Erza's question and Sting walked over to Lucy.

"We were in Hargeon earlier and we ran into that ice-make wizard that's in your guild and begged us to give this back to you." he said smiling and holding out Loke's key and Lucy's face lit right up. "Oh my god! I thought it was lost forever! Thank you so much!" She said with tears in her eyes and hugged the key close.

"Wow Lucy you missed me that much?" A voice said as an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Loke!" She shouted hugging him. "Anyway, now that I'm here I have one other request, I challenge Natsu to a fight right here and now!" Sting said looking around and Erza turned around trying not to laugh.

"Fine I accept!" I shouted jumping out jumping out of Levy's arms. "Wait, what?" Sting said completely confused, "I'm all fired up so bring it!" I said getting ready to pounce at him. Rogue turned around and started laughing his stupid butt off. "Are you serious!? You got turned into a dog!? This is priceless! Sting let's just go we're wasting our time!" Rogue said between his fits of laughter.

It was strange I've never seen him laugh before, "Sure, I will challenge you later!" Sting said sounding rather annoyed and walked out the guild dragging the laughing Rogue along with him. "Well that was interesting." Lucy said shoving Loke off her and forcing him to go back to the spirit world.

"How come Gray talked to those two bone heads and not us!? That pervert is in for it now!" I shouted jumping off the table and towards the door. "Don't even think about it Natsu!" Lucy said running over and grabbing me.

There was a puff of smoke and everyone stared at me. "Yes! I'm back to normal!" I shouted jumping up and happily hugging my body through my clothes. I smiled and ran out the guild. "Hey Sting! Come verse me now!" I shouted forcing my hands into flames. "No way!" Erza shouted kicking me back into the guild.

**Gray**

I was walking around Hargeon freaking out because I had no clue where or how to get Loke back to Lucy. I sighed and put my hands in my pockets, this is so frustrating! 'Why did that dumb girl just take Lucy's key and better yet, why the hell didn't Lucy notice!?' I thought angrily. I kicked a rock as hard as I could.

"Ow! What the hell!?" I looked up when I heard the voice and saw Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth. I smiled this was my perfect time, I knew Sting would do anything for Lucy so I ran over to them. "Hey, sorry about that, didn't see you there." I said smiling and they both looked at me completely shocked. "Gray, what are yo-" "Shut up! I have something to ask you!" I said cutting of Rogue and looking at Sting.

"What the hell do you want then?" He asked rubbing the back of his head were the rock hit him. I pulled out Loke's key and held it out. "Lucy was in this town yesterday and some bitch took this from her, since I am busy right now could you please take this to her?" I asked smiling and Sting took the key. "Fine, we're done here anyway. Let's go Rogue." He said and the two walked away with their exceeds following close behind.

"Told ya I would find a way Loke." I said smiling and walked off in the opposite direction to get away from where Fairy Tail was and to where I thought Xavier would be. I heard he was here yesterday and he kicked some Wizard's butts. 'I hope it wasn't Natsu.' I thought sadly as I walked to the train station. I stopped when I remembered I was out of money.

"Ah damn it!" I shouted and kicked the wall as hard as I could, "Ow, ow, ow, stupid idea! Damn it that hurt like hell." I mumbled as soon as my foot stopped being sore. I sighed and decided I would have to stay in Hargeon for a couple of days so I could find some money and then leave to continue finding Xavier.

I sighed angrily when I realised I had four more days until I was forced to turn again. 'Can't stay here for that long! I guess I can just focus on finding that bastard.' I thought and started walking away from Hargeon.

**Loke**

"Open gate of the Lion! Leo!" Lucy shouted and I came through my gate ready to fight only to see "Did you jump out of your gate at all when Gray found your key?" Lucy asked leaning in close. "Nope. Not once." I said looking away, I hate to say it but Gray trusted the wrong guy. I'm the worst lair ever.

Erza grabbed my ear and looked me dead in the eye. "Tell us did you speak to Gray?" She asked and I nodded my head. She was that scary I couldn't speak! "What did you say?" Natsu asked and Erza let go. "That one I promised I wouldn't tell you guys, I'm sorry but I don't break promises. Ask someone else, wait you can't!" I said grinning and going back to the celestrial spirit world.

"That was too close." I said smiling as I walked over to talk with Aeries.

_**Yay Loke got back to Lucy! n_n**_


	4. Chapter Three

_**Okay here is the new chapter :333333333 enjoy**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___i'm officially in love with puppy natsu... can i have him... __**-*Hugs Puppy Natsu* But it's my puppy Natsu D:**_

**darkhuntressxir**:_ man loke is totally bad at lying... __**-He is :')**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_ Yay Lokes back...poor Natsu again hes so sad __**-I know :((((( and yay! n_n**_

**Litao**: _It's really interesting ! I'm happy Natsu return to his human form, well even if I think he would be cute in puppy I hope that they will find Gray quickly and find Xavier ! Can't wait for the next chapter ! ) __**-Yay and same here n_n and hopefully :3333**_

Chapter Three:

**Gray**

I was walking through the forest I came to Hargeon in search of Xavier, I could sense he was close and got rid of all my thoughts that were running though my head. I started running to where I sensed him and came out in an opening in the forest and saw the moron standing there with a long black coat, that had a hood that covered his face, but stopped just before his mouth.

"Well, I'm shocked! I didn't sense you one bit! Did you block all your thoughts?" He asked with a smile that sent shivers down my spine. "You knew I was close and yet you didn't run away this time?" I asked glaring at him, as I heard the slight giggles of the creatures hidden in the shadow. "Why yes, I have a favour to ask you and I hope you will accept." He said.

"Accept to do a favour for you!? How about no! Ice-Make Lance!" I shouted sending my ice flying towards him, only to have him use a shadow to absorb it and send it flying back. I was dodging most of them until one impaled me through my shoulder pinning me to the tree behind me. I tried to break the ice or make it disappear but it wouldn't.

"You're an idiot Gray, I have control of the magic right now." He said smirking, 'What's his plan!?' I thought looking away from Xavier. The only time he smirked like that is when he wanted to do something. I ignored him and tried pulling the ice out of my shoulder. "It's no use, did you not hear me." Xavier said as one of his creatures jumped out from behind the tree and grabbed my free arm pulling it back.

I held in my sound of pain, that would make Xavier enjoy this even more. "What's wrong Gray, cat go your tongue?" Xavier asked walking over to me. I turned my head to the left, looking at the ice not wanting to look at the bastards cloaked face. "Aww don't be like that." He said grabbing my head and forcing me to look at him.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I groaned and looked down seeing that Xavier had stabbed me with something. The creature let go of my right arm and the ice in my left shoulder disappeared and Xavier let me fall to the ground. I sat up and held onto my stomach, that wasn't bleeding at all. "W-what the hell?" I asked weakly. "Oh I just injected you with more of my werewolf curse. You'll see what I mean later." He said smiling and disappearing leaving his shadows looking at me like I was food.

They all started running over to me. "_**Leave him and go!**_" Xavier's voice shouted through the shadows. The creatures grumbled and all disappeared into the shadow following Xavier. I tried to get up but fell straight to the floor. I felt my eyes go heavy and I drifted into a dream I wanted to last forever.

"_What did you say you damn snow cone!?" Natsu shouted at me across from the guild. I smiled to myself and looked over smiling. "You heard me flame brain. I bet I can beat you right here and now!" I said happily. "Oh so you are challenging me!? But I will only challenge you when you puts some down clothes on!" He shouted. "What?" I asked looking down and gasping._

"_When the hell did that happe-" "Since you walked into the guild this morning now go back home and get changed!" Lucy shouted and I sighed. "No time for it, I have Natsu's ass to kick." I said smiling. "Put some clothes on you idiot!" Natsu shouted glaring at me and I smiled over at him. "No, Ice-Make Ha-" "Knock it off you two!" Erza shouted standing in between us._

"_Gray, go home and don't come back until you put some clothes on!" She shouted glaring at me and I trembled a little. "Fine then, bye!" I said walking at the guild. I was walking back to my house when I heard soft footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned around and saw blue hair. "Juvia, leave me alone!" I shouted and she came out from the corner pouting. _

"_Juvia was wondering if Gray wanted to come on a job with me?" She asked with hopeful eyes. I shook my head, "Sorry, I'm being forced to do a job with Natsu in a couple hours. Find someone else, Lucy maybe?" I said turning around and walking home. I walked into my house and grabbed my clothes I forgot to put on this morning. _

_I quickly put them on and ran back to the guild. "Ice-Make Hammer!" I shouted aiming for Natsu who dodged my attack and turned around glaring at me. "Are you ready to go then, Stripper?" He asked and I hit him across the head. "Yep now let's go. I don't want to be late." I said grabbing his scarf and dragging him inside the guild._

"_Master we're going on that damn job." I said and he nodded and I dragged Natsu to the train station. "Wait, we have to take a train! Can't we walk!?" He shouted trying to get away. "I am not walking all the damn way to Era! Now get on the train!" I shouted shoving him on the train and dragging him to the seat as the train started._

_Natsu practically threw his head out of the window. "I…hate…..you….." He said and I laughed a little. "I know." I said looking out the window on the other side of the train, not wanting to see the idiot throwing up. _

"_Here is my half and here is yours." I said giving Natsu's half of the reward we got. I was shocked we managed to not destroy anything. But now we were going back to the train station to head back to Magnolia. "Hey, Gray. I have something I want to tell you." He mumbled looking down at the ground._

"_What is it?" I asked as I felt butterflies go crazy in my stomach. "I-I-I like y-yo-"_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I said sitting up and holding my left shoulder that still hadn't healed. I got up from the ground where Xavier dropped me. "Cheating asshole!" I shouted glaring at the shadows, which were nothing special.

I then remembered my dream. I stood up and looked around noticing I wasn't in the same spot. "I only have that dream when I turn, but it's only been three days! What the he-" I stopped in my sentence when I remembered Xavier jabbed me with more of his curse. "Don't tell me he's made it happen every three days?" I asked myself.

"_Of course he did! Heh it's bad luck for you then. But that's what you get for chasing him down, now you don't know where you are._" I turned around and saw a girl standing there with a black cloak covering her face standing in the shadows. "Okay who are you? One of his shadow creatures?" I asked getting ready to fight. "No sorry, I am like you, I have a curse from him and I can't get anywhere near him without those shadows attacking me, but you get close to him without him realising until your thought's slip up. So do me a favour and kill the bastard for me?" She asked and I stood up.

"I'm planning on that already, who the hell are you?" I asked and the girl laughed a little. "I think I will tell you that later Gray, farewell." She said waving before running off into the shadows. "What curse does she have then?" I asked myself.

"Natsu why are we here?" I heard the voice of Happy. "Damn it!" I said and climbed up a tree. 'This is bad!' I thought covering my mouth so Natsu wouldn't find me.

**Natsu**

I woke up from my warm bed when a familiar scent hit me. "Happy!" I shouted waking him up. Getting changed fast and ran out of the house and towards the forest. Where I caught the scent. "Natsu why are we here?" Happy asked flying over me.

"Because I caught Gray's scent. It's close by I just know it! Go tell the guild I might be able to find him!" I said and Happy nodded his head. "AYE!" He said before flying off. I walked over to a tree and looked up. "Gray, get out of the damn tree." I shouted looking up and seeing my best friend near the top.

'How the hell did he get up there?' I thought. "No, go away." He said and I sighed. "I will force you down here! Now get out of the damn tree!" I shouted getting annoyed by the minute. "How about no!" He shouted right back and I started climbing up the tree.

"Natsu what the hell are you doing!?" Gray asked confused. "I said I would force you down here!" I shouted getting closer to the top. "Natsu! Leave or else!" He said standing up on the branch. "Or else what." I asked looking at him. "Ice-Make Hammer!" He shouted and sent his Ice-Hammer down to hit me.

I dodged it by jumping out of the tree now having no possible way of getting up to Gray. I growled, 'I won't let you leave this time.' I thought angrily.

**Happy**

I flew into the guild and face planted into the ground from speed. "Happy! Are you okay!?" Mira asked running over and helping me up, I looked up at her and smiled. "Natsu might have found Gray!" I said happily and everyone looked over at me.

"How!? Where!?" Erza asked. "The forest, Natsu just woke up and caught his scent!" I said happily and Lucy pulled me up by the tail. "Okay Cat, take us there." She said throwing me up into the air. I made my wings appear and fly towards the forest with Erza and Lucy following.

_**So they've found Gray hmmmmm what will happen?**_


	5. Chapter Four

**_Yay new chapter :3 thanks for all the reviews too n_n really appreciate it n_n enjoy this chapter! :D_**

**_-CrayCrayTam_**

**_Replies to reviews:_**

**darkhuntressxir**:_gray, just go back and tell them the truth.. i miss cute puppy natsu... __**-I know he should :((( and same! D:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___Oooh if they all show up to the forest now then they may see him in his werewolf form __**-Maybe, maybe not ;) XD**_

**itao**:_ I hope they can convince him to come back to the guild ! Well I think Natsu will follow him even if Gray doesn't want so he has interest to come back and ask for help ! __**-Hopefully they can :3333**_

Chapter Four

**Natsu**

Gray somehow landed on the ground safely after jumping out of the tree. "But you were so high up?" I said confused. Gray was holding his left shoulder and started walking away. I ran up and pulled his right shoulder back and grabbed onto his jacket coat. "Where the hell have you been?" I asked really serious.

"Just leave me alone." Gray mumbled and I glared at him and hit his head. "You bastard just answer the question!" I shouted and Gray glared at me, punching me. "I said leave me alone! I will be going back to the guild when I figure out how to become normal again!" He shouted before running off.

"Gray!" I shouted getting up and running after him. I couldn't see him anymore, but I tell he was close by. I couldn't help but think something had happened to his shoulder, why else would be holding it like that? I ignored the little thought at the back of my head that was saying to stop and not follow him. He is my best friend, even though we don't act like it a lot of the time, but we are. I kept running to where I could sense him and hid behind a tree when I saw he was sitting in front of a small river.

I watched as he stood up and turned to the tree. "Natsu, I thought I told you to leave me alone." He said glaring over in my direction. I moved out from behind the tree. "How did you know I was there?" I asked, I thought if I made a sound but I didn't I was careful. "Shit….that doesn't matter, just leave me alone please?" He asked and I shook my head and walked towards him.

"You're coming back to Fairy Tail with me, I don't care if you don't want to, you're coming deal with it." I said grabbing his right arm and started pulling him to move but he just stood there, making my effort pointless. "Gray, please!" I said and he moved his arm away from mine. "No Natsu, I have to fix the situation I'm in first." He said.

"And that situation would be?" Gray's eyes went wide and I turned around to see Erza, Lucy and Happy. I turned back to Gray who had started to walk off. "Are you kidding me!?" I shouted, I went to chase after him, but the shadows in the tree's grew darker and weird giggling started. "Damn it, get out of here now." Gray said looking around at the shadows.

"You got it!" Lucy said starting to cower away, only to be stopped by a dark shadow. "What are they?" Erza asked looking around at them. "Xavier's shadow creatures, They follow me everywhere, so I don't want to put the guild in danger that's why I left." Gray said, getting ready to attack. "I highly doubt that's the reason." I whispered, I felt someone hit me over the head and I looked up to see Gray looking annoyed.

"That hurt you ice-bastard." I said glaring at him, "Well don't doubt my reasons." He said as a shadow creature came running out. We dodged the attack as it charged towards Erza and Lucy, another two came running out and faced Gray and I and both came running towards us. "Ice-Make Lance!" Gray shouted and fired his attack to the one running towards him, it seemed to have dodged all of them. "Damn it." Gray said, "Fire Dragons Roar!" I shouted and hit the one the was running towards me dead on and it disappeared.

"Ice-Make Hammer." Gray said and slammed the Hammer down onto the creature and shoved his hands in his pocket as Erza defeated the one that attacked her and Lucy. "Okay Gray, start talking, why are they follo- Hey! Get back here!" Erza shouted as Gray turned and ran off. "Don't worry I will get him." I said running after Gray.

I couldn't see Gray but I was following his scent, but it was replaced by a strange smell. I stopped and looked around. "Why don't you just leave him, he obviously doesn't want to see you." I heard a voice say. I followed it and saw a girl leaning against a tree with a cloak covering her face and there was Gray, who looked as if he was passed out laying down at her feet.

"So, you're Fairy Tail's Salamander?" She asked with a smile. "Who are you and what did you do to Gray?" I asked, trying to move but realising I couldn't 'What the hell is going on?' I thought desperately trying to get away. "I cannot say my name just yet and as for Gray, it was his own doing, he used too much magic that caused the darkness inside him to knock him out." The girl said shrugging.

"Darkness inside of him?" I asked looking at the girl. "Oh, he hasn't told you the real reason he hasn't returned to your precious Fairy Tail? Gray, that's a bad move." The girl said nudging Gray with her foot. Gray groaned and held onto his head sitting up and looking at the girl, then me, the girl again and then his eyes finally stopped on me. "Natsu what are you doing here?" He asked. I looked a bit closer and noticed his eyes had a small red tint.

'That wasn't like that before?' I thought. "I followed you to bring you back to Fairy Tail and then this crazy bitch appeared out of nowhere and now I can't move." I said still trying to move. Gray stood up and turned away leaning his head on the tree behind him. "I can't go back Natsu, please leave and you too whoever the hell you are." Gray said looking over at me, his eyes had gotten redder.

"Gray why are your eyes red?" I asked, remembering my same dream repeating inside of my head. Gray looked away. "Leave please." He said, I thought he mumbled 'it's too early…' I sighed, I saw that he was in pain and yet I couldn't move because of that strange girl. 'Speaking of her where did she go?' I thought looking around realising I could move. "Gray, I'm not leaving you here. You're injured badly and acting strange. Please come back to Fairy Tail with me." I said slowly walking over to him.

**Gray**

I could feel my body about to collapse after I done Ice-Make lance with too much power and not enough aim. "Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu shouted firing his attack at the shadow creature. I took a deep breath hoping I wouldn't collapse then and there. "Ice-Make Hammer." I said crushing the creature under the hammer.

Erza started talking to me I couldn't hear any of the words she was saying. 'I need to get away from here.' I thought and I turned and ran off hoping they wouldn't chase after me. My vision was becoming blurry as I stopped in the middle of the forest in front of the tree. "You used up too much magic energy didn't you?" I heard a voice say before everything went black.

I woke up to two people's voices and someone nudging me I groaned and sat up holding my head, seeing two blurry figures. I looked at one then the other, I looked back at the first one and noticed it was the girl from before and I looked at the other person and saw it was Natsu. "Natsu what are you doing here?" I asked still holding my head..

"I followed you to bring you back to Fairy Tail and then this crazy bitch appeared out of nowhere and now I can't move." Natsu said trying to move. I could feel the strange feeling in my stomach, I knew it meant that I was going to turn soon. I stood up and turned away leaning my head on the tree behind me. "I can't go back Natsu, please leave and you too whoever the hell you are." I said looking over at Natsu.

"Gray why are your eyes red?" He asked, looking scared and shocked I quickly looked away. "Leave please. It's to early…" I said, mumbling 'it's too early…' Natsu sighed, I saw the girl smile over at me then disappeared into thin air, "Gray, I'm not leaving you here. You're injured badly and acting strange. Please come back to Fairy Tail with me." Natsu said slowly walking over to me. I felt I had to move, but I didn't, I was about to turn into the wolf form and Natsu would be there to see. 'What has Xavier done?' I thought as my breath was falling short.

**Erza**

"Gray, I'm not leaving you here. You're badly injured and acting strange. Please come back to Fairy Tail with me?" I heard Natsu say and Lucy and I ran out too see Gray collapsing onto the ground and Natsu running over to him. "Natsu what happened?" Lucy asked running over to Gray. "I don't know, he just fainted?" Natsu said shacking Gray carefully and got no response.

Natsu smiled slightly and pulled Gray up and pulled him onto his back and started walking. "Told ya I'd get him back." Natsu said grinning and I smiled back and we started walking back to the guild so we could treat Gray's injuries.

_**Hmmmmmm new mystery here XD**_


	6. Chapter Five

_**Oh god, I am so sorry for taking so long to update OTL I've been watching Fairy Tail to get some more idea's for some of their attacks. Anyway here is the new chapter, again I am so sorry! Enjoy the chapter though n_n**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_Oh no...this is not good __**-No, no it's not D:**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___more mystery..more need more... __**-And here is more *Bows***_

**Litao**:_ I'm glad they can come back with Gray ! Well Natsu is too stubborn to let him go anyway But I wonder how will he react when he'll see Gray turn in his wolf form ? I don't think he will let him down but can't wait the next chapter ! __**-Hmmmmmmm I dun know just yet :3 You'll have to wait and read XDDDD **_

**LilMissGeek**:_ Hehe Natsu's a dog xDDDDDDDD_

_Gray why you so stubborn?! __**-Hehe :'3 and just cause :P**_

**x0xalexis8**:___Noooooo update soon! __**-Updated now :3**_

**Lalalalcookiezzz**:_OMG PWEAZE UPDATE! I ABSOLUTLY LOVE YOUR STORY PLEASE!_

_I can't wait for the next chapter. owo 0v0 __**-Here is the new chapter :3 and thank you so much n_n**_

**YumcandyD**:_ Please update! I love your story right now , I can't wait until the next chapter, the suspense is killing me!_

_X3 __**-Updated :333 and thank you x3**_

Chapter Five

**Gray**

"Wow, he looks terrible I wander what happened to him?" I heard a soft voice say. "Natsu did you do this to him?" Another voice asked. "You think I'd do that to him!?" I heard Natsu's voice shout in response. "Well since you haven't seen him for a year we thought you might have because he ran away." The soft voice said again. "Could you all shut up, I'm getting a damn headache." I mumbled opening my eyes and glaring at Mira, Natsu and Cana.

"Hey about time you woke up!" Mia said happily and I still glared at her. "Yeah and now I'm leaving." I said getting up and grabbing my jacket that was left on the cupboard before I felt someone grab the back of my shirt. "You're not leaving Gray." I froze at the angry voice. "H-hey E-Erza." I said turning around and smiling at her glare.

I hid straight behind Natsu, "Where have you been Gray?" Erza asked and I hid further. "N-none of your business." I said and Erza went to grab me and I jumped out of the way. "Why do to know anyway? I was in the middle of something and now I have to go so goodbye!" I said putting my jacket on and running out of the guild, ignoring everyone shouting to stay.

I ran into the forest again, "I can't bring them into this, it's the only way I can stop what's happened." I mumbled looking down at the ground. "Stop what now?" I turned around and saw the one person I was dreading to have find out. Natsu.

"Nothing." I said looking away and walking off only to have Natsu follow. "Come on, just tell me why you didn't come back for a year, did something go down with Xavier?" Natsu asked pulling my shoulder back. I sighed and looked over at him, "It's nothing don't worry about me Na-" I started saying before I was cut off by Natsu who pulled my jacket collar and kissed me.

I could feel my heart racing as I kissed him back, "I'm sorry, it's just I have been looking for you everywhere a-and it was like every time I found you, you would leave. Let me help you with whatever has happened please Gray." Natsu said pulling away and looking up at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"I'm s-sorry Natsu, but you ca-" I felt Natsu punch me again. "I want to help, please. You don't know how stressful it has been, with some members of the guild, mainly Juvia, saying you were dead and to leave it, but no one in the team gave up and when we first heard you were in Era, we all went there to find out you had left. Then you were in Hargeon and we went there, only to run into Xavier. We tried to ask him what went down between you and him, but before we could ask he thought we were there to kill him, so he turned me into a damn puppy. Please, let me help you." Natsu said clinging onto me.

"But you won't understand why I left for three more days." I mumbled looking down. "Just tell me now please." He said looking up at me with hope in his eyes. "He cursed me with some of his magic, I don't want you to help me in case he does something to you." I said looking away and Natsu sighed. "Fine you don't have to tell me what curse, I'll find out later that's for sure." He said smiling and walking away from Magnolia, "Guess it's time to say goodbye and help stop that curse?" He asked smiling and I nodded and walked with him.

"Gray! Natsu!" We both turned around to see Happy flying towards us and he landed on Natsu's head. "You're not leaving me behind okay! I'm coming with." He said and I sighed, "Fine but no one else is co-" "So you've been curse, not to worry, we're here to help!" I turned around and saw Erza and Lucy jump out from behind the bush. "How much did you hear!?" I shouted. "Better yet, what did you see!?" Natsu said turning away blushing a little. "Oh, don't worry we've known about you two for a while now." Lucy said smiling evilly. "H-how!?" I asked confused about this whole situation.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted pulling the blue cat off his head and holding him in the air glaring at him. "Sorry Natsu! But they forced it out of me about a year ago." Happy said looking away sadly. I sighed and glared at Lucy and Erza for being so nosey. "So Lucy, how is everything going between you and Sting?" I asked smiling and saw a small blush appear on her face as she quickly turned away.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! There is nothing going on between the two of us!" She shouted and I laughed and started walking. "And what about Jellal?" I asked still smiling evilly as Erza blushed, worse than her own hair colour. "You've been gone for a year! How the hell could you have known!?" She shouted and I smiled.

"Ran into him when I was looking for Xavier." I said shrugging and continued walking leaving both Lucy and Erza following embarrassed and Natsu walking next to me cuddling Happy. "So where are we going?" Natsu asked looking around at the shadows making sure there were no creatures following us. "Well there are usually clues left for about a week whenever he leave a place, the last place I saw him was the forest in Hargeon, so that's where we're going." I said and Natsu nodded his head. "Okay, then lets hurry!" He shouted and started running ahead of everyone.

"Natsu! Don't run off like that!" I shouted running after him with Lucy, Erza and Happy following close behind. "But I caught a strange scent and it might be Xa- You again!?" We caught up to Natsu and I saw the same girl I've seen a few times now standing there smiling at us.

**Natsu**

While Gray was explaining about what we had to do a familiar yet strange scent caught me attention. "Okay, then let's hurry!" I shouted and started running towards the scent. "But I caught a strange scent and it might be Xa- You again!?" I said stoping as I saw the same girl from when Gray pretty well passed out.

The girl smiled. "Okay, creepy chick, enough fooling around who the hell are you!?" I shouted and ran up to the girl. She quickly dodged my attack and was sitting up in the tree smiling down. "Now, now Salamander, no need to attack me, I just wanted to tell you, that Xavier is in Era, good luck trying to get there on foot, because Gray and I both know that he moves fast." She said with a smile and then disappeared.

"Who the hell is she?" I asked turning around to Gray, I noticed he had a stupid confused look on his face. "Yo, ice-head what's with that look on your face?" I said waving my hand in front of Gray's face. "Who the hell is that? Why do I feel like I know her?" He mumbled. "Wait, you have no clue who she is!?" I shouted and Gray shook his head. "Nope, not a clue." He said looking at me and then smiled. "Let's go back to Magnolia and catch the train to Era!" He said and I glared at him. "No, no no no no no no no no! One thousand times no!" I shouted.

_**-An hour later n_n-**_

"I…..hate….you…all!" I mumbled holding my stomach and leaning on Gray. "I think I might be able to help you feel a tad better." Erza said standing up and smiling. "And…..that…..is….?" I asked about to throw up, but I never did, because Erza knocked me out then and there as the train's speed picked up.

**Unknown's POV**

"They should be heading to Era by now." I said watching the train leave the station, "Don't you worry Xavier, this time around. You will be killed by them, there is no mistaking it. I cannot forgive you for what you done and this is the only way." I said grinning and pulling my hood over my face more and ran off along the trees.

"Good to see you're still the same old idiot you are now Salamander." I said jumping onto the train roof and riding to Era, "It usually takes three hours to get to Era, so I better get off before an hour." I said glaring at nothing but the sky.

_**ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh an unknown POV XDDDD I'm evil 3:)**_


	7. Chapter Six

_**Yay new chapter :33333 I wrote it at school today n_n I have a double on computers first up tomorrow so hopefully I will write the next chapter, just so you know I'm actually nearing the end of this story since it's just a short one :333 just thought I'd give you all a heads up. :3 Anyway ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**darkhuntressxir**: _wow.. another mystery character... __**-Hehe :33333**_

**Litao**:___Wow it becomes more an more interesting ! I'm glad that Gray accepted the others to help him And I'm really happy that Gray and Natsu are finally together ! ))) But who's that girl ?! How does she know Gray and Natsu ? Did they meet in the past ? Hope the next chapter will come soon ! __**-I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't say :P**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_Who the hell is this now? So much mystery i can't stand it. Natsu kissed Gray...*dies* it's all to much __**-*Pokes* don't die! D:**_

**zakky492**:_Oh mystery! And yay they kissed! :D the team is back together! I can't wait for the next chapter! :) __**-Hehe yepp :)**_

Chapter Six

**Natsu**

"How long do I have to carry this idiot!?" I heard Lucy complain as I woke up from my unconscious state. "Put…..me…..down…." I mumbled and felt Lucy let go of me dropping me to the ground. "Ow! That hurt!" I shouted standing up rubbing my now sore butt. "Well stop thinking of me as transportation!" She shouted glaring at me.

"I do not think that, obviously my stomach does." I said and ran over to Gray and Erza, who were looking around for any sign of Xavier. "See him anywhere?" I asked looking around with them and they shook their heads. "Nowhere near here." Erza said. "I can't see him either." Happy said flying down and landing on my head.

"Now this is confusing, where would he be!?" Gray growled and I placed my hand on his shoulder, "We'll find him, calm down." I said as I caught a strange scent, "Found him." I said running off, with Gray, Erza and Lucy right behind me and Happy now on my shoulders. We turned around many corners before we stopped out the front of the forest with shadows everywhere.

"This is why I am useful." I said grinning and Gray rolled his eyes as we heard footsteps from behind us. "Get away from there you idiots!" We turned around and saw Sting and Rogue chasing some sort of shadow into the forest. "Like hell we are!" Gray said and ran inside the shadows. "What the hell is wrong with that thick head!?" Rogue said holding Sting back from running away.

"He does realise only those who are cursed by Xavier can go in there…He's cursed isn't he?" Sting said, stopping trying to run and looking over at us. "Why else would we have come here? What are you two doing here?" Lucy asked and Sting looked away. "On a job, which we still need to do, now let's go Sting." Rogue said turning around and dragging Sting away with him with Frosche on his head and Lecter following close behind.

"What now?" I asked and Happy sighed. "I guess we wait, since we can't go in." He said and I sat down on the ground. "Wait, we're seriously waiting for him to get out of there!? What if something happens? We have to go in there and help him!" Lucy shouted and Erza hit her over the head. "We can't it's way too dangerous you idiot!" She shouted and Lucy rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry I just thought we could do something to help, we don't know what's going on in there." She said.

"But, no human can survive in there." I looked up to see Loke standing there smiling. "Wait are you saying tha-" "I talked with the Celestrail Spirit King and he said that no human can survive properly in there, but spirits can and Natsu you can too." He said smiling and I jumped up.

"So the both of us are going in there?" I asked happily, "You both don't know the way so follow me." I turned around and saw the same girl standing there. "Who are you?" Erza asked. "Does it really matter right now, if you don't follow me to the right way then Gray will remain what he is now for the rest of his life!" The girl shouted.

Erza ignored the girls protest and pulled a sword out aiming it at the girl. "Prove we can trust you then and show us who you are." She said and the girl sighed, "My name is Abby, I'm from the future and Gray failed to kill Xavier today and the curse was changed to last forever on him, because of that I'm cursed too." She said looking down.

"Okay, how do you know all this?" Lucy asked, Abby then pulled off the hooded jacket and the first think I noticed was she had a fairy tail symbol on the coat she was wearing under the hooded jacket. "Because I was told by Gray himself, sent back here to help him." She said looking down. "Why do you have a fairy tail symbol?" I asked and she smiled.

"Because Natsu, my dad named Natsu got me in." She said smiling. "Wait, so I've got a few questions!" Lucy said and Abby grabbed mine and Loke's wrist. "No time, Gray will lose soon if we don't hurry." She said letting go and running into the forest with Loke and I close behind her. 'Now I need to know, what has happened between Gray and I in the future.' I thought, thinking what the worse that could have happened.

We arrived to an opening and I saw Gray lying on the ground with Xavier pinning him down. "Hey stupid!" Abby shouted and Xavier looked up. "Fire dragons iron fist!" I shouted punching Xavier off of Gray. "Natsu, I thought normal people don't survive in here?" Gray said sitting up and covering his eyes. "Dragon Slayer's don't have normal human stuff." I said grinning.

"Now, now what do we have here?" Xavier asked smiling and Gray stood up and looked over at him. "Break the damn…curse." He said and I noticed Gray was holding onto his chest. "Gray?" I asked kneeling down next to him. "Natsu!" Loke shouted as a whole lot of shadows surrounded Gray and I.

"Damn….it…." Gray said and held onto me with his head buried into my neck. "Gray?" I asked on moved him and looked into his eyes seeing they were completely red, just like in my dream. I felt tears starting to form at the bottom of my eyes. "You said in three days!" I shouted and he sighed. "Now….it's…forever….but….I….have…..control…..over….it…." He said smiling.

But Gray fell forward again and buried his head yet again. "Natsu….duck…" He said standing up as I ducked a from a shadow creature. "Ice Make Lance!" He shouted and fired all the ice towards the shadows pinning them to the ground.

"No turning back now, Natsu, let's get rid of this dick forever." Gray said smiling, looking a bit evil for what he had planned.

**Gray**

I took a deep breath, ignoring my wolf form wanting to take over. 'I will finish you off right here and now.' I thought. Xavier moved in a flash and appeared next to me. "Good luck with tha Gra-" "Ice Make Prison!" I shouted trapping Xavier in the ice prison.

"What is this I can still get out of here. You know that right?" He asked and I smiled, no. I am going to stop you this time around because I've had some help." I said as rope tied itself around Xavier and his shadows disappeared. "What the hell is this?" Xavier asked and I smiled.

"Revenge." I said happily as the girl tied him up. I overheard the conversation she had with Natsu, I knew she was from the future. "This rope stops you from using magic, thanks to you this is banned in the future but not right now." She said smiling. 'I win.' I thought happily.

**Loke**

I needed to ask something about the girl from the future but I was too scared of the answer, I don't want to be feeling like this, but I'm Lucy's knight in shining armour. So I guess I will have to ask. I was warned by someone before Lucy joined fairy tail that I would be able to be in the spirit world again, but something might happen to the master I had. 'Please not be Lucy.' I thought sadly.

"Hey Abby?" I asked after she had tied Xavier up. "What is it?" She asked and I sighed. "Does something happen to Lucy in the future?" I asked and she smiled. "If we get rid of Xavier now, then nothing will happen to her okay?" She said and I nodded my head. 'Then Xavier has to die now.' I thought.

_**Not very happy with how I wrote this chapter to be honest :(((((( But oh well, hope you all like it anyway.**_


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Another chapter!? YAY! :D now all of you know Easter is coming up, so I dunno when I will update, because all tomorrow I will most likely be watching Fairy Tail XDDDD Well maybe all weekend XDDDDD Anyway here is my early Easter present for you all :D Enjoy the chapter n_n**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**Litao**: _So Abby is Natsu's daughter ? I hope it doesn'mean that Gray and Natsu break up in the future ! It'll be too sad ! But I'm really happy that they finally have Xavier ! Waiting for the net chapter now ! __**-Yes and I can't say Dx**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**: _OH SHIT IS SHE NATSU'S DAUGHTER...NO F-ING WAY. GRAY YOU AND THE OTHERS BETTER WIN THIS __**-Mwheheheheeh Yepp 3:) Bet you didn't see that one coming? XD**_

**Creator. **:_ No I caught up D: and why is this story gonna be short :( Loke! Loke & Lucy forever! I don't know who Sting is though D: update soon. __**-Because I can't be bothered making it a long story XDDDDDD Oh my god yuo ship Loke and Lucy too!? :'D *Runs around in circles* n_n you're officially awesome! n_n**_

Chapter Seven

**Gray**

"You really think you win Gray?" Xavier asked laughing. "Stop reading my thoughts!" I shouted while the idiot still laughed. "So how am I going to do this?" I said looking around for some idea of how to kill him. "You don't realise, this isn't were you're supposed to kill me right!?" He said smiling and I looked over at him.

"Shut up." I shouted making ice freeze over his mouth so he wouldn't talk and annoy me. "G-Gray?" I heard Natsu mumble, but I ignored that, 'I have to end this damn curse. Before it's too late.' I thought still looking around. 'You're already too late.' I heard the voice of Xavier in my head. I looked over at him to see the rope broken and ice disappeared.

"Because, like I said, this isn't where you properly fail." I heard Xavier whisper into my ear. I felt myself being pushed forward before I could turn around and fight back, I was pulled to the side and Xavier missed his target of hitting me with the shadow thing he had.

"That was too close." I looked up and saw it was Natsu who pulled me away. 'Did I just forget he was there!?' I thought trying to stand up, but my knee buckled and I fell back down. "I can't move." I said as I felt more pain in my chest.

'It's too early though!' I thought, realising my wolf form trying to take over. 'Not anymore. You will be stuck like this until I die, which will never happen because you'll never find me again.' I heard Xavier say in my head as everything blacked out.

_I opened my eyes, to see Natsu and Loke looking over at me, their faces had shock and fear all over them. "What?" I asked and Loke took a step back. "What is he saying?" I heard him whisper sadly and Natsu walked over to me, only then did I realise I was shorter._

_I looked down and saw paws. "Wait, why am I awake, I'm usually unconscious when I'm in my wolf form." I said and looked up and Natsu who was kneeling down in front of me. "So this is the curse you were given?" He asked and I nodded my head, "It's okay if you want to leave. I know you can't understand me right now, but leave please I might hurt you." I said looking away._

"_What are you talking about? I can understand Plue, so of course I can understand you. We're not leaving you alone. Well I'm definitely not leaving." Natsu said hugging me. "You're warm for once." I heard him mumble. "Shut up!" I said trying to move away from him._

"_Hey Abby, where does Xavier go ne- What the hell are you doing!?" Natsu shouted and I looked to see the girl, crouching in front of a tree sadly, making circles on the ground. "I was wrong, I thought it was now, but it was a different time you guys fail at killing Xavier and the curse is with Gray forever. I'm stupid!" She shouted lying down on the ground. _

_I noticed she had a fairy tail symbol on her light blue jacket, that stopped at the end of her knees. "She's a member of Fairy Tail in the future?" I asked, I didn't hear the full conversation she had with Natsu because I ended up being too far away to find out properly. _

"_Yeah, long story I don't know how to explain." Natsu said jumping up and walking over to Abby "Get off the ground, do you know where Xavier would be now?" He asked and Abby jumped up, like her last freak out was nothing. "Yeah, the northern islands!" She said jumping up. _

"_You mean where it's extremely cold and where Gray grew up!?" I turned around and saw Erza and Lucy walking over with Happy flying above their heads. "Where is Gray and what is a wolf doing here?" Erza asked and I glared at her. "That is Gray…." Loke said before disappearing back into the spirit world._

"_Oh my gosh you look so adorable!" Lucy said running over and hugging me. "Natsu, tell them to leave me alone!" I said and Natsu turned to Lucy and just laughed. "But she's right, you do look adorable." He said smiling evilly. "I hate you right now." I said and Natsu just laughed._

"_Wait, you can understand him!?" Erza said and Natsu nodded his head. "Of course, why wouldn't I be able to?" He said shrugging. "Now let's get going to the northern islands!" He said happily. "One problem you idiot. How are we going to get Gray there, it would look weird if we had a wolf with us." Erza said._

"_Hey! Now it's not." I said looking to the side. "and walking around with a magic talking cat is normal?" Natsu asked smiling "Fine, just don't attract to much attention." Erza said turning away and walking off. We followed close behind and Happy jumped onto my shoulders._

_I sighed, 'This is going to take a while.' I thought sadly looking down at the ground. It's a strange feeling really being in my wolf form and awake. We arrived in the town and walked in like it was normal, no one walked over to us luckily, they just took one look and went back to whatever the hell they were doing. _

"_So how are we going to get to the northern islands now?" Lucy asked as we were rejected from the final boatmen that we asked to take us to the northern islands. "Oh you all should have asked me sooner. I can get you there, extremely fast!" Abby said happily, "Really!? How?" Natsu asked jumping up._

"_Teleportation magic of course!" She said. "Wait, you specialize in teleportation magic?" Erza asked confused, "No, it's actually physic magic! That's the magic my mum knew of and I developed it from her." She said smiling. "So ready to go!?" She asked bopping up and down. "Yes!" We all said jumping up. Abby said some weird things and a flash of light appeared. _

"That hurt! I'm never doing that again!" I shouted sitting up. Realising I was back to my normal form. "Oh thank god!" I shouted hugging myself. "Save it for later! We have to find Xavier!" Natsu said pulling me up and running off.

**Natsu**

Even through this snow storm we were in I caught Xavier's scent. "I found him!" I shouted happily and Gray smiled over at me. "Good, then we have to hurry, we can't fail here!" Gray said running over to me. Erza was walking like nothing happened and Lucy was out of it, due to being teleported and was wrapped in a blanket on my back.

"I'm sorry I guess I still knock people out when I teleport." Abby said looking down at the ground. "You should have said that before you teleported us!" I shouted and Abby hid behind Gray. "It slipped my mind okay!" She shouted, I sighed and focused on following the scent.

'If Abby is my daughter in the future? Does that mean Gray and I aren't together anymore?' I thought sadly looking down at the ground.

**Erza**

"Are you sure you're not cold?" Gray asked me as he handed the now passed out Happy to Natsu to keep him warm. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said smiling. "Wow, how can she be so calm about this?" Abby asked and Gray turned to her. "Erza isn't like this in the future?" He asked and Abby smiled. "She's worse." She said hiding behind Gray.

"I'm worse!?" I said "How am I worse?" I asked, "Well you know girls have mood swings when they have kids." She said looking away. "Erza has kids in the future!?" Natsu asked sounding shocked. I hit him over the head "Will you shut up!?" I asked glaring at him.

_**Okay seeya after Easter folks! n_n**_

_**Hehe imagine Erza pregnant having random mood swings? That would be the death for Gray and Natsu right? XD**_


	9. Hey Guys :(

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages, been caught up doing school work and watching Fairy Tail, but I won't be able to update for a while because well my damn laptop has crashed again, so I am so so so sorry hopefully I will be able to finish this story soon ad I have school holidays now, hopefully my laptop will be fixed during that time or it will be a while for the update D: Again I am so sorry!**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_


	10. Epilogue

_**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry but this story is ending here, I completely forgot what I had to do over my holidays and well Luckily I wrote the epilogue so it makes sense. So yeah enjoy and again I'm so so sorry! D:**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies To Reviews:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___If Natsu and Gray aren't together in the future l'll cry. And a pregnant...i hope it's with Jellal...they would have cute babies __**-That's what I'm aiming for XDD Jerza Babies! :'D They would be sah coote! :'3**_

**zakky492**:_ Wait, who is Abby's mom?! I thought Natsu and Gray were going to be together! I didn't see this coming! I can't wait for next chapter, this is getting really good! :D __**-Can't say :'3 hopefully this can explain XD**_

**Litao**:___Ah they didn't kill him ! Too bad I hope this time will be the good one ! Hope the next chapter will come soon ! __**-Hopefully they do! 3:)**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___erza's in mood swing... really scary... *shiver*_

_i don't natsu and gray break up.. __**-Haha XDDD they might *Shifty eyes***_

**LilMissGeek**:___Pretty sure I wouldn't want to be around a pregnant Erza xDD If she's bad normally...I don't even want to think about it xD __**-Hehe neither D:**_

Epilogue

It's been five years since we managed to free Gray from the curse of Xavier, after everything that happened I decided I wouldn't let anything happen to him again. Surprisingly we were still together. 'Then who the hell is Abby's mum?' I thought to myself still confused at the whole situation.

I turned the corner as rain started pouring down I noticed a small girl sitting in the rain crying her eyes out. I walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Hey are you okay?" I asked her and she looked up and I had to hold back my gasp. This little girl was Abby, I recognised her face.

"My mummy has been gone for a month now and I was just told to leave the house we were living in. I don't know what to do!" She said still crying. "Hey, stop crying please, now can you tell me your name?" I asked and she looked over at me, "My name is Abby, can you please help me?" She asked and I smiled. "Sure, my name is Natsu by the way." I said.

Abby stood up and hugged me. I stood up holding her in my arms, I felt her cuddle into me and buried her face into my muffler. "You're warm you know that?" She said before falling asleep. I smiled and decided to walk back to my house.

I walked into the door and saw Gray playing with Happy, they both looked up and saw me carrying Abby. "Natsu what the he-" Gray started saying before I laid Abby down onto the couch and he realised, who it was and she was sleeping.

"Makes sense now." He said smiling and I looked over at him. "What does?" I asked. "Why she always hid behind me or you whenever Erza got mad and why she didn't resemble you at all." He said and I smiled. "So Abby is the kid of both of you!?" Happy asked and I nodded my head. "Yepp!" I said.

I looked over at Abby when a magic circle appeared. "Um what the hell is this?" I asked and Abby woke up and looked around. "Sorry I heard voices and got scared." She said bowing her head. Gray smiled. "Don't worry about it! My name is Gray and the cat is Happy! Nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully.

'I'm glad I managed to bring your proper smile back Gray. Thank you for listening to my words.' I thought happily.

I love you Gray Fullbuster and don't ever forget it.

_**So this is the end of the story I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for making it so short. D: But I have a new NatsuxGray story slowly coming along. I will post it soon :D Hope you liked the story :3 **_


End file.
